Le cadeau
by lasurvolte
Summary: Gaara qu’est ce que t’as foutu ? Et pourquoi ? Et maintenant qu’est ce que t’as à éviter Kankuro sans explication ? [gaarakankuro]


**Titre : **Le cadeau

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** La peluche Gaara appartient à akemi… Mais les persos sont à Kishimoto

**Résumé :** Gaara qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Et pourquoi ? Et maintenant qu'est ce que t'as à éviter Kankuro sans explication ?

**Genre :** One shot

**Couple : **Gaara/Kankuro (non pas un sasunaru, miracle)

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** après un odieux chantage de la part de ma Kimi, voici une fic sur gaara/kankuro. Uhu, enfin j'ai été vraiment très contente de l'écrire D (et puis depuis le temps que je devais en faire une franchement, honte à moi) ! Uh j'espère que ça va te plaire pour un premier essaie (oui y en viendra d'autres si je m'inspire ) !

* * *

Kankuro passait et repassait ses doigts sur ses lèvres, les passait et les passait encore. Non elles n'étaient pas gercées, ça n'était pas non plus une nouvelle manie, un tic qu'il avait choppé quelque part. C'était juste dût à un événement des plus étranges qui venaient de se dérouler. Alors qu'il était entrain de regarder un DVD un peu nul sur son ordinateur, son petit frère s'était introduit dans sa chambre. Sans explication il avait pris une chaise et s'était assis à côté de lui. Ni trop près, ni trop éloigné. Une distance respectable pour deux frères. Kankuro aurait bien sûr préféré – sans l'avouer – être beaucoup plus proche, mais il se contentait tout de même très bien de la présence de Gaara. Ils regardaient tous les deux silencieusement le film qui n'avait mais vraiment pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

_Quand même ça aurait été bien s'ils avaient pu frotter leur jambe l'une contre l'autre, ou si Gaara posait sa tête sur son épaule, s'ils se faisaient un énorme câlin, s'ils…_ Il avait stoppé là ses pensés, ce n'était pas digne d'un grand frère d'avoir ce genre de fantasme. Pourtant perdu dans ses rêves, il n'avait pas remarqué Gaara qui s'était bizarrement rapproché de lui. Il entendit juste l'appelle de son prénom :

- Kankuro

Il se retournait et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait deux lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, pour les fuir aussitôt et disparaîtrent complètement de la chambre en entraînant bien sûr avec elles leur détenteur Gaara.

Voilà donc la raison de son état dorénavant, passant et repassant sans cesse ses doigts sur le lieu où c'était passé _le crime_. Ils étaient frères, ce qui venait d'arriver n'aurait jamais dût arriver. Leur sang était le même, tel une barrière qui interdisait le mot « amour » d'exister. Pourtant celui-ci avait réussit à s'infiltrer, empoisonner les veines et surtout le cœur de Kankuro, bien malgré lui il était tombé amoureux de Gaara, faisant tout pour le cacher chaque jour. Mais est-ce que le geste de son frère pouvait lui redonner espoir ?

_Non ! Il ne fallait pas y penser. C'était très certainement un accident._

Si seulement son frère avait été une espèce de grumeau qui se transformeraient en marshmallow tous les soirs de pleines lunes alors il aurait pu comprendre son geste, se l'expliquer, dire « bah c'est dût à son étrange manière d'avoir envie d'embrasser tout le monde dès que la lune toute ronde pointe son nez ». Hélas son frère n'était pas un grumeau aux transformations étranges de bonbons roses, et en plus on était en pleins jours. Alors il restait là, assit sur sa chaise à toucher ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait que son frère lui explique pourquoi ? Quelle était la raison d'un tel geste ? Etait-il lui aussi… ? Non Kankuro refusait d'y croire._

Pourtant bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur le sujet, il sortit de sa chambre, éteignant vite fait son ordinateur au passage. Il alla frapper à la chambre de Gaara, mais personne ne lui répondit, il ouvrit quand même, la pièce était complètement vide. Il chercha son petit frère dans tous les autres coins de la maison mais ce dernier restait totalement introuvable, il s'était enfuit sans même lui donner d'explication. Du coup, pour se calmer Kankuro fit toute la vaisselle qui traînait dans l'évier, le ménage, la poussière, lava les vitres et mit en route une machine, sous les yeux ébahit de Temari qui n'en revenait pas que son frère travaille sans rechigner au moins un peu avant. Vint l'heure du dîner, Gaara revint à la maison, son estomac aillant certainement guidé ces pas. Seulement il évitait de croiser le regard de Kankuro et faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui, collant Temari à outrance. Son manège dura tout le temps du repas, puis le soir il avait à nouveau disparu sans même que son frère n'ait pu l'approcher. Et même si le plus âgé des deux avaient voulu l'entraîner de force, il n'aurait pas pu, Gaara ayant toujours cette fichu barrière de sable qui empêchait qui que ce soit de le toucher sans son accord, impossible donc de le chopper par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin calme où ils pourraient discuter.

Pendant plusieurs jours son petit frère tint la même distance entre eux, et Kankuro qui avait pourtant tout essayé – même utiliser ses marionnettes – pour capter son attention et lui parler, commençait à abandonner la partie. Tout cela n'avait dût être qu'une terrible méprise, son frère avait juste dérapé et puis maintenant il n'avait plus envie de le voir, c'était tout.

_Après tout ils n'étaient que frère. C'était comme ça que tout devait se passer._

Et puis un après-midi, Temari piqua sa crise comme quoi le linge était toujours pas étendu, commençant à déplier son éventail pour mettre une baigne à Kankuro – vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre Gaara. Avant de se recevoir un coup ce dernier prit le panier où était entreposé le linge et s'apprêta à aller l'étendre. Cependant il n'avait pas fait trois pas, que deux mains lui prenaient la corbeille et disparaissaient à l'extérieur. Kankuro resta quelques instants planté debout sans bouger, puis finalement il se décida et sortit à la rencontre de Gaara. Il fouilla dans le panier et étendit un tee-shirt au hasard, puis un pantalon, une veste… Un soutif de Temari, il fit la grimace :

- Pourquoi on est obligé d'étendre ses affaires à elle aussi ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais au moins Gaara ne le fuyait plus et c'est bien ce qui comptait. Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Pourquoi ce baiser de l'autre fois ? Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet sans qu'à nouveau son frère disparaisse du paysage, puis il prit sa respiration et alors qu'il allait demander, Gaara le coupa dans son élan :

- Je t'aime

Kankuro s'étouffa à moitié, incapable d'expirer correctement après le coup de massue qu'il venait de se recevoir. Son frère le laissa reprendre son souffle avec difficulté tout en continuant d'étendre le linge le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

- Ga… Gaara, euh… Ahem… j'ai dût halluciner.

Haussement d'épaule.

- Non, je t'aime, c'est tout.

- Comme un frère ?

Soupir.

- Je suis amoureux de toi. Me fait pas répéter.

_Mais que se passait-il ? _

Kankuro se pinça, il ne rêvait pas. Tout cela était bel et bien réel et donc son frère venait de lui avouer… Il venait de… _Wouah ! _Pourtant il restait une ombre sur ce tableau si parfait.

- Mais… Mais on est frère ?

- Y paraît

- Alors… Alors on ne peut pas s'aimer…

Nouvel haussement d'épaule, puis silence. Gaara étendit un pantalon, avant de recommencer à parler.

- Frère ou pas, on peut. Il n'y a pas de mur entre nous si ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors on peut.

Et il n'ajouta plus un mot. Kankuro avait le cœur qui battait trop vite, c'était tellement beau. Tellement. En plus avec la dernière phrase de Gaara, tous ces doutes s'étaient envolés, tant pis si ça paraissait mal et si on risquait de les regarder de travers, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux et tant pis pour le reste. Aussi en pleins dans ces réflexions, son corps se mit à bouger tout seul et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Gaara. Un prêté pour un rendu.

_Tiens, pas de barrière de sable, est ce que le petit frère avait prévu ? Ou espérer très fort peut-être ? Sans importance._

Quand le plus âgé se recula, et que ces yeux croisèrent ceux du plus jeune, les mots sortirent très naturellement de sa bouche :

- Je t'aime aussi petit frère.

Le dénommé eut un froncement de sourcil, geste très minime, Gaara n'était pas non plus une personne expressive. Mais cette attitude était si mignonne chez lui, que Kankuro se sentait fondre.

- Oups… pardon… Je voulais dire : je t'aime aussi Gaara.

Alors il se passa un truc incroyable. Le père Noël n'aurait pas pu lui apporter mieux qu'à cet instant, tant le cadeau que lui offrait son petit… Enfin la personne qu'il aimait était magnifique. Et c'est là sous le soleil tapant de leur pays, caché entre des habits qu'ils venaient d'étendre que Kankuro comprit qu'il n'existait rien de plus beau.

Gaara lui souriait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : baaaah habituellement je serais plutôt contre l'inceste, mais avouez qu'ils sont trop mignons ces deux là (influence akemi ça), un commentaire Gaara ?

Gaara : …

L'autatrice : toujours aussi causant, et toi Kankuro

Kankuro : je ne peux que me réjouir de cette situation 'bave'

L'autatrice : pervers

Kankuro : moi ? Noooon

L'autatrice : on dit ça on dit ça, mais c'est quoi ces photos de Gaara sous la douche ?

Kankuro : oh ça… C'est rien, c'est pas moi qui les ai prise d'abord et c'était pas du tout pour ma collection privée de photos de Gaara

L'autatrice : parce que t'as une collection en plus ??

Gaara : …

L'autatrice : c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

Gaara : …

L'autatrice : ok ok, Kankuro… Tu voudrais pas revendre tes photos ?

Kankuro : naaaaaaoooooon, je les garde rien que pour moi !!!

L'autatrice : égoïste…. M'enfin moi je m'en fiche, parce que cette fic a plu à akemi et c'est bien tout ce qui compte uhu, bon si tu m'en réclames pleins d'autres je suis pas sûr d'avoir l'inspiration mais je pense en réécrire quand même !


End file.
